1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to systems and method for providing an interactive experience to audiences in a multiple viewer presentation environment such as a movie theater or cinema.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the beginning of a feature presentation (i.e., the movie that members of a theater audience have come to watch), a “pre-show” is commonly provided. A pre-show includes advertising and other display content in the form of slides (also called “fixed stock”) that are presented in seriatim to the theater screen by projector technology. The fixed stock is presented when the theater lighting is dimly lit and moviegoers are entering the theater to take their seats during the seating period. Another form of advertising, called “rolling stock”, is presented when the lights have been lowered and most of the moviegoers are seated during the pre-feature period. Rolling stock may include such advertising content as trailers for other movies currently featured in the same theater, as well as trailers for upcoming movies from the same studio.
For a variety of reasons, fixed stock has a smaller and less attentive audience than rolling stock. One reason may be the static and repetitive nature of the content. However, the inventors herein have also observed the tendency of members of the audience to find other ways to entertain themselves during the seating period. Mobile terminals such as smart phones and tablets, for example, have become both ubiquitous and capable of supporting a host of interactive, feature-rich applications. Only at the time when presentation of the rolling stock begins, as a transition to the feature presentation, are the lights of the theater lowered and patrons asked to turn off their mobile terminals to avoid disturbing other patrons.
As such, the inventors have further determined that a continuing need exists for systems and methods which better utilize the seating period as a means to gain meaningful and statistically significant consumer insights from and market products and services to members of a movie theater audience.
The inventors herein have further determined that a continuing need exists for systems and methods able to achieve the foregoing ends inside and outside of the group viewing context.